sub divo 空の下で
by sachiroyurei
Summary: Sheryl Nome was prepared to lose everything. From the beginning, her song was her only companion. She could have let go of all, even the man she loved most. But will Saotome Alto let her go? AruSheri, BreRan, incest warning


Disclaimer: Macross Frontier is not mine.

* * *

**sub divo ****- ****空の下で****-**

-------------

To be kind is a sin.

Be completely cold, or else, I would want to take advantage of that kindness.

Yes...I knew it since the beginning. You were in love with Ranka. And all the kindness you showed me, merely sympathy. For a woman who was about to die, but brought back to life. Now that I am no longer going to be lost, you can turn back to her. All the words and touches and action...They were never for me. You treated me the way you treated her...The way Ranka wanted you to treat her. Giving what you thought I would want, as the soon-to-be lover of death.

But I am not Ranka.

'You don't have to sing.'

Those were not the words I wanted to hear. Those were the words Ranka wanted. I am not her, she can throw away her song and still be. But Sheryl Nome has only her song, her voice and her loneliness. When you become gentle to me...I can't help but want to lean on that gentleness. It comforts me and at the same time tears me apart. Because those warm hands are not mine to hold. I cling to you, and tease you, love you and kiss you...All to desperately convey my feelings. The departure from loneliness is addictive, but in the end, it is only that loneliness that I can depend on.

As a proof, you do not even notice my distancing footsteps.

"Are you going to leave just like that? Ranka might get ahead of you in your rivalry."

Ranka's brother, Brera. I smiled a bit. He was good-looking, but unfortunately not my type.

"Yes...To be honest, I only accepted her challenge to make her happy. She doesn't know yet...I've lost before this started. Alto's eyes, mind and heart are always on her. For me...I can't win."

"Why do you think so? People and their feelings will change over time. Don't you think Alto might have changed as well?" Brera asked, but it was too late.

"Brera...Perhaps that is true...but for me...For I who has never known love from anyone...I'm afraid. I don't want my first love to hurt me. Selfish, aren't I?" A small chuckle left me, but Brera watched me seriously. "That happens to everyone. No one wants to be hurt. But have you considered that by walking away, how you will hurt those two?"

"...I said I was selfish, right?"

I started walking away, but Brera stepped up to walk beside me. "Then at least allow me to escort you to your destination. We still aren't sure if there are organic lifeforms on this planet which might pose a danger."

"Ara, I thought I proved myself as a selfish person. Still want to accompany me around?"

"Consider me to be a selfless person then, and let me accompany this selfish fairy," Brera answered just as jestingly.

I can see. The same reflection of loneliness in his eyes. Then it came to me like the swooping breeze of flapping wings. Brera loved her. Ranka, not as a sister, but as a woman. Oh, he is in a sad state like me. I have a partner in heartbreak now, it seems. In a teasing gesture, I patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, this Sheryl Nome will sing a song of lost love for you." I certainly did not expect him to look at me...With grim intention in his eyes.

"Will you?"

--------

Alto sighed, finally getting a break. After the settlement on the Vajra, that was the name they gave the planet; everyone was busy settling into real earth, reconstructing buildings, and relocating the Islands onto main land, as an effort to lessen rebuilding of their cities on the planet. After the war, Sheryl quietly left, and no news was heard of her since. Ranka was constantly worried, but she too, was kept occupied with work. Her brother, Brera was located at another city's settlement to help out.

Within half a year, six cities were successfully set up, and a pace of normalcy finally began to settle on Vajra. In each city, certain monuments were erected to honour the brave warriors who fought. In fact, in the largest city there were three of them.

It irked Alto a lot to see his monument named ' Sky Warrior Princess Saotome Alto'.

Ranka was surprised with the name of her monument's name as well, 'Vajran Queen Nymph Ranka Lee'.

The third monument was, in a way, more glorious than either of theirs.

Galactic Battle Goddess Sheryl Nome.

However, the person herself has not shown up to comment on her own monument. In fact, it was like Sheryl Nome disappeared. Both Ranka and Alto were concerned, and searching has proved futile so far. "Alto-kun...Do you think Sheryl-san has gotten tired of us?" Ranka murmured. Alto was startled by her sudden question.

"Her? She needs people like us to keep her life entertaining. But who knows what's gotten into her, just upping and leaving like that..." Alto muttered, the earring Sheryl left behind dangling from his ear. She didn't even keep her promise, to hear out what he had to say after the war. Up until now, he was kept busy with military duty, the construction of cities and looking after Ranka. Ranka had confessed again to him after the war.

He was unsure of how he should answer. Ranka didn't pressure him and told him she could wait for an answer. Even now, Alto did not know how to reject her without hurting her. This time, not only Ozma Lee would be after his hide but it was most likely that Brera Stern would kill him as well for breaking his sister's heart. Sure, Ranka was cute and nice and all, but a nagging feeling told Alto that someone else was waiting for him. Ranka somehow, was a person he had to look out for, someone he needed to protect. During warring times, he was simply swept away by so many things, it was hard to concentrate on anything particularly. Many people did point out he tended to get caught up in the wave.

And the name of this wave was emotions.

"Let's go, Alto-kun. Onii-chan is going to meet up with us for lunch today," Ranka dusted her skirt and beckoned Alto to follow. The young man trailed after her, wondering if anyone saw Sheryl in any city. Sometimes he'd imagine he heard her voice through the earring. He was distracted when Ranka stopped in her tracks, a look of utter surprise on her. In her hands was her cell. Wondering what sort of message she got, Alto asked,

"What's wrong, Ranka?"

"Onii-chan says he can't make it to lunch with us...Because he's busy helping Sheryl-san organize a charity concert!" Ranka exclaimed, fully taken aback by the fact that her brother knew where Sheryl was, despite having denied ever seeing her."What?! That guy...knowing we were looking for her!" Alto growled, irritated and annoyed that Brera kept Sheryl's location a secret from them, and also somehow, deep in his heart, he felt angry that Sheryl would choose to contact Brera instead of him.

"Etto...Onii-chan said her concert would be held in two weeks, and they're reserving special seat tickets for us. Isn't that nice?" Ranka tried to pacify Alto.

"Nice, huh? If she knew any better, she wouldn't sneak around behind our backs," Alto grumbled.

"...Ne, Alto-kun...I have a favour to ask," Ranka almost whispered as she looked up at the guy. Alto blinked in answer.

----------

It was as expected. The first Sheryl Nome concert after the war was hot news. Live feed was in every channel, and people wanted so badly to watch it live that she decided to perform where almost everyone could see her. On top of the dome of their former capsule-like home. Temporary seats had to be specially built around the structure. Sheryl Nome herself personally greeted the audience who were lucky enough to get special seats, in a hovercraft which would be directly in the line of sight of the stage.

"Sheryl-san!"

There it was...The voice she dreaded to hear, but must confront. Mustering her courage, Sheryl smiled at the sight of Ranka Lee hanging off Saotome Alto's arm like a playful girlfriend. The show must go on, even when one is looking at the man she loved with another.

"Why didn't you call us? We were looking for you, you know?" Ranka chided jovially.

Sheryl's professional mask came up, subconsciously. "I wanted it as a surprise. Actually...This project is a joint project between me and Bree." Catching the confused look, Sheryl chuckled and explained, "Bree is my nickname for Brera. His face goes all sour when I call him Rera. Too girly, he said."

"Onii-chan? So he wasn't just helping out with the concert?" The young girl was curious.

"Yes...Bree helped me with a lot of other things...This concert is something special to us. And I see you look very happy yourself."

Sheryl deliberately left out the words 'with Alto'. It still hurts. She didn't glance at the young man once. She didn't want to see. Her help arrived just in the nick of time, in the form of Brera. Brera acknowledged Ranka and Alto with a nod, his gaze lingering on his younger sister that he could never love openly, and be loved in the way he wished.

"It's almost time, Sher. We need to prepare and you both should be boarding the hovercraft," Brera briskly spoke and pulled Sheryl away from them, disappearing amongst the frenzy staff. Ranka smiled and waved until they were out of sight.

"...Are you done?" Alto asked. Ranka released his arm, nodding.

"Thank you, Alto-kun...for letting me pretend I was your girlfriend. I think...I can make a choice now."

----------

The audience were raving, anticipating their newly 'crowned' Galactic Goddess Sheryl to perform what she said were her new songs.

"Thank you for coming everyone! I've sung to celebrate our new world, to praise the glory of our peace, and now...I sing to mourn our loss. Ranka Lee, my special guest for today, sang in hope in that time. In return, I will sing amidst despair. When Ranka Lee is there to show you the glimmer of tomorrow, I will be here to show you that those who wish for hope must have the resolution to fight for it! For I am Sheryl Nome, the Galactic Battle Goddess!"

Sheryl's vigorous speech was answered with resounding cheer from the crowds. Ranka looked astonished to know that Sheryl thought of her that way. Alto observed Sheryl closely, in order to find the closure he needed and for the choice he would make.

"And the special songs were co-written by me and a certain man. To show my gratitude, I have invited him to this stage to sing with me. Please welcome Brera Stern, the man who has been nothing short of inspirational to me!"

Alto felt a stab in his heart, as Sheryl pointed out to Brera who ascended the stage gracefully. Brera had inspired Sheryl. Had she, the girl who was connected to him, chosen another? He found that this thought did not ease his mind.

"This performance is very special to both of us...Because it comes from our hearts, to the ones who are so special to us. This performance, we dedicate it to the Queen Nymph Ranka Lee and Sky Princess Saotome Alto," Brera spoke softly, looking directly at the hovercraft. Both Alto and Ranka were surprised to hear that the next songs were for them.

The song was started by Brera,. His voice was deep and charming. Females in the audience swooned.

**The days that I spent with you were like a sweet dream,**

**I thought I would never lose them, but...**

Sheryl picked up from here.

**  
'I wasn't the one reflected in your eyes'**

**Looking down, I couldn't find anything to say to you**

Then both joined their vocals in a powerful burst.

**  
Even though I know that my love will never reach you  
I continue to love you, unable to suppress it  
I want to hold you in my arms one more time  
And never let you go again **

And then, it returned to the former pattern where Brera sung the first verse, and Sheryl sung the second verse.

**  
As you blushed, you gently touched me  
Your wavering form in the sunlight filtering through trees **

**Was only an ephemeral illusion of a summer**

**The warmth that you left behind makes my heart tighten even now  
Though I told myself that it would never return...**

The remaining verses were sung as a duet.

**  
Even though I know that my love will never reach you  
I continue to love you, unable to suppress it  
****If I could only meet you here once more  
I wouldn't let you go again **

**I will never forget that smile**

**I will continue crying out your name until my voice dries up**

**Even though I know that my love will never reach you  
I continue to love you, unable to suppress it  
I want to hold you in my arms one more time  
And never let you go again **

**I will never let you go**

As they sang, Brera and Sheryl did a dance of sorts on stage. Rather, it was an act, playing out the song, the roles of two who were not to be, each dancing just out of reach of each other, although the mourn and long to close the distance. The crowds were mesmerized, enchanted by the sad beauty Sheryl played in her long flowing white dress, and Brera, a man ridden with pain and desire.

Ranka's hand unconsciously clenched. She never saw her brother display such emotions, that he had lost something precious. She understood the message both Sheryl and Brera sent, and Ranka scolded herself severely within her mind, for never noticing. She would not let matters be, not if she could help it. Alto was silent, struck by the sheer power of Sheryl's voice, her feelings carried by the vocals into the wind and the hearts of the people. And yet, the dense pilot has yet to realize Sheryl's true thoughts, what she thinks she has lost.

The closing song for the night, was yet another eye-opener for Ranka and Alto. It echoed the feelings carried by the two tormented souls who sang their hearts out. This time, it was Sheryl who mostly controlled the song, Brera only joining her on the chorus for a duet.

**  
I continued wandering aimlessly, all alone  
A faint sigh painting a stroke of white  
In the transient nature of the changing seasons  
Tears overflowed without any reason  
"Even now I love you..."**

Everyone gasped in surprise as wings burst forth from Sheryl's back and she ascended into the air, her hand held out to Brera,who held his hand up, but neither could reach the other. Of course, it was all merely an act to amplify the emotions of the song, and the wings were merely special effects, but it touched the hearts of the audience.

**  
The continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow  
****I looked up into the sky all along****  
Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you  
Please ****embrace me tightly**** just once more**

As she sang, Alto could feel that Sheryl was staring through the glass of the hovercraft, looking at him. Her crystal coloured eyes, beseeching and praying for painless release from her torturous love.

**  
We didn't understand each other and hurt each other over and over again  
Even at those times you were always kind  
****It was engraved on the ring which was suddenly given****  
As our promises to each other ****remain not granted ****  
"Even now I remember..."**

Brera wished, somewhat selfishly, that Ranka would understand his feelings through the songs, but he loved her too much to force his love on her. Ranka liked Alto, and he would not disrupt that. It was not meant to be, his love for his sister.

**  
The fading memories are too brilliant as always  
I wanted to ****stay by your side more****  
We can't meet again but you were always ****supporting me by my side****  
****Only you, please remain the way you are**

Sheryl knew Alto saw her tears, and knew her irrational act before that final battle had left him baffled and asking for answers...But she simply was not brave enough to listen to Alto's answer, whatever it may be. Seeing him appear with Ranka Lee on his arm was enough. She didn't want  
it in words.

**  
I can't erase th****e tears I last showed you**

**Even if I disappear ****together ****with this white snow  
I want to always bloom in your heart**

Finally, Sheryl descended, hand held tightly by Brera. Both dreaded the outcome, the confrontation that was sure to come from the person they each loved.

**  
We held each other close, don't forget that warmth  
Even if you love someone else  
I'll never let go of ****it****, the last I heard of your voice  
I want to fall into a deep sleep  
The continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow  
****I looked up into the sky all along****  
Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you  
Please hold me tight just once more**

**"Please hold me tight just once more..."**

At the end of the concert, there were tears on almost every face. They felt the acute loss expressed within the songs. Brera was quick to lead Sheryl off the stage, trying to run before questions were asked. They were outsmarted though, as two very familiar figures stood some ways from the corridor leading to their changing rooms. Ranka was sulking, and looked like she was about to burst any time. She grabbed Brera's arm and forcefully dragged him away, while Alto had Sheryl by the upper arm and he too, was pulling the girl away to her changing room.

"W-What do you think you're doing?! Let go!"

Sheryl struggled with all her might, but she wasn't able to shake Alto off. Alto finally let her go when they were safe from distractions, in her changing room. He locked the door behind them, and pinned Sheryl with a hard gaze. She tried not to tremble under his eyes. She had to keep up her persona...Her cold arrogant self. That was how she survived everything life threw at her.

Be cold, be proud, hold your head high. You will end up alone, but you will be alive. For Sheryl, who grew without a family or friends...Who knew no love...Whatever she liked, she would possessively take it without any regards. Because she could not bear to share what can only be hers. She starved for something to be only hers, to cover up any thoughts of loneliness.

And that loneliness which she had locked away for so long, was felt so acutely, the moment she fell in love with Saotome Alto. He was the one she loved, but in his heart, she had no place. Sheryl Nome was a responsibility, not a personal obligation. She however, tried her best not to be a liability. She's been greedy and selfish, forcing her feelings on him, but she had decided. She could never share, so she decided to completely let go.

God, please don't let her resolve to walk away falter now.

After a long moment of silence, Alto spoke. "...Sheryl...What was the meaning of those songs?"

Sheryl gasped, nearly indignant at the blunt manner in which Alto asked her. "You don't GET it?"

"I know what you were singing about, but I want to know. What do you mean by dedicating the songs to me? What are you trying to tell me so desperately that you can't tell me directly?" Alto demanded, confused by the roundabout way Sheryl did things.

The singer could only mourn at the utter dumbness of Alto. It WAS Alto after all...Truly, the man she loved could be so stupid at times. "Baka Alto! Really, I just wasted my breath singing my heart out and my final goodbyes!" She made to leave, but Alto grabbed her shoulders, forcing Sheryl to face him properly. "What do you mean, final goodbyes?"

"...I don't want to explain myself to an idiot who is incapable of understanding even a song."

"...I don't have intentions of saying goodbye." Alto's voice was barely heard.

"I know, I know. You can run off and be happy with Ranka-chan. You both look good together, you know? You should have learned by now how to live out your happily ever after," Sheryl flippantly replied.

"I don't mean it that way!" Alto's grip on her shoulders tightened, not caring how Sheryl flinched.

"Why are you this stupid, Alto?! I'm the third wheel, aren't I? Sheryl Nome who dropped into your world with only her song...Now Sheryl Nome will leave your world with only her song! I told you before, Alto...I have nothing but my song. Don't...make this...any harder for me..."

Alto panicked when he saw tears pricking the edge of Sheryl's eyes. "Sheryl, listen to me! It's not Ranka, but you! I want you!"

"How can you say that, baka Alto? You flaunted Ranka-chan about when yu came here! Even before...When Ranka-chan disappeared...You treated me as if I was Ranka-chan! Telling me things Ranka-chan would have wanted to listen, but not what I wanted to hear! I'm not a substitute for you to play around with!" Sheryl then slapped Alto with all her might, angry tears dripping down her wet cheeks now.

"Ouch...You're wrong, Sheryl! I wasn't treating you like Ranka! I know it sounds like excuses, but...After seeing Ranka running away, I realized...That I never really saw what people around me really wanted. I didn't want to repeat that mistake with you. I don't know what you wanted...But I didn't want you to be forced into doing something you don't want. I was slow in noticing, but I knew...You were the one who gave me courage and the wings to fly. When you tried to act strong so that you wouldn't burden me...I felt useless. I'm already tired of seeing people close to me suffering and being unable to do anything about it. Like now...Sheryl, don't cry..."

_He's being kind to me again..._

"Stop it, Alto! Who do you think is the reason I'm crying?! Don't be kind to me...My heart can't take it..." Sheryl sobbed, throwing herself at Alto, beating at his chest. She could feel Alto's warm hands envelop her. "Who's the idiot here, hm? I'm being kind because...What sort of man I'd be if I can't even be kind to the woman I love?"

"...Then why were you with Ranka-chan like that...?"

"It was Ranka's request. She said she wanted to confirm something about Brera, so she needed me to pretend to be close. I think she got her answer now though," Alto explained, and gently, thumbed away Sheryl's tears. "Now you should stop crying. Of course, your crying face is very cute, but I prefer a smiling Sheryl."

"What?! You're just plain old silly dense Alto!" Sheryl yelled, shoving Alto away. Alto caught her hands and pulled her close. "Say whatever you want, Sheryl. I've been looking all over for you...And I won't let you go now. I admit, I was stupid, and I dragged things on unnecessarily, but it has been clear for a while now. Since before...I wanted to tell you, after I return from the war. But my way of doing things have caused you to misunderstand and to be hurt. You are the one I need...The one I want...I'm sorry for making you wait so long for an answer."

Sheryl, shocked by his outright honesty, stared up at Alto in surprise. A slight blush dusted his face. Oh, so he still gets embarrassed by this kind of words. Alto couldn't get more embarrassed than this, but he needed to prove to Sheryl completely his feelings.

"Sheryl...I love you."

And slowly, Alto pressed his lips against Sheryl's in a soft kiss. She was momentarily stunned, but instincts took over and her arms locked around Alto's neck, unwilling to let go. Both of them stayed like that for a while, until Sheryl pulled away to breathe. Hope rose within her, and she felt that maybe, her first love would not be so painful after all. "Alto...It's a great sin to make a pretty woman cry, you know?"

Alto flushed and looked away. "Y-You were the one who was jumping to conclusions!"

"You really...won't let me go?"

Sheryl's quiet murmur was answered with a smile.

"I won't. After all...I don't meet such a good woman very often, right?" Alto used Sheryl's own words to tease her. Sheryl blushed a bit but quickly regained her composure. "Of course, so you better appreciate me! It'll take a long time for you to atone for your sin of making me cry!"

"You're still blaming me?!"

------------

"Onii-chan, why didn't you tell me?"

Ranka demanded angrily. Brera was speechless. It was the first time he had to deal with an angry Ranka. But he couldn't remain silent forever, lest Ranka might beat it out of him.

"...Ranka...Did you understand what I was trying to say...?"

"Of course I did!! Why...do you have to be so selfish?"

Ranka muttered, biting back tears. Brera was surprised. Him, selfish? He was anything BUT that! He would sacrifice anything for Ranka, and he was selfish? Brera looked back at Ranka sternly.

"Ranka, do you know what you are saying? We are...It can never be. It is a taboo."

"So what? Why should I care about how others see me?" Ranka yelled, her emotions blazing.

"I did it because I want to protect you, Ranka. There would be protests. This isn't right morally for many people. I don't want you to be hurt," Brera answered. He would rather die than see his sister be condemned. Ranka rounded up on her brother, looking angry, and at the same time exasperated.

"But have you ever asked about how I felt? Don't simply decide things without telling me!"

"...Even so, what is the use of telling you? You already have Alto. I...would only be a burden," Brera mumbled.

"I asked Alto-kun to act like that, to test you! True...In the past, I liked him. But then, I think I have always known...That Alto didn't like me that way. But now...Now when I think about it...All along...The one who had been there for me when I needed someone was you, onii-chan! You were always by my side, protecting me, giving in to my whims...Listening to me, telling me to follow my heart. Even though you didn't have your memory then, you still wanted to protect me."

"I...told my feelings once more to Alto-kun, but by then, I already knew for sure, he did not see me that way. I also had to realize that Alto-kun was only being kind because...he's just that sort of person. I wasn't special or anything. And then, you came along. You supported me the whole way, when I was alone. You gave me the courage to believe in myself. That's why right now, I want you to know, onii-chan...No one can replace you in my heart. I like you so much...I won't give up just because there are people who can't accept this. How I live my life is up to me!"

Ranka's declaration shook Brera. He wanted to reach out and hold her...To believe in her firm resolution, and keep her by his side. But was his selfish love truly worth allowing the world to look upon Ranka with contempt? Ranka could see the turmoil burning in Brera's eyes, and slowly, she reached out, tracing the scar upon his face with greatest gentleness. The scar he got trying to protect her.

"Onii-chan...As long as I have you, I can overcome anything. Now...Will you accept me in return?"

Brera took Ranka's hand in his, grasping it firmly. Her delicate hands were soft and warm. His to protect. He didn't really care what would become of him, but for Ranka, who was now asking him with all her heart to accept her, he would do it. He can do anything with Ranka by his side. She was right, no one had the right to tell them how to live.

"Ranka...It might be difficult from now on, but I will protect you. Nothing will harm you while I am here."

Ranka smiled at her brother, the young man who loved her most.

--------

- Three months later -

Sheryl sighed while sipping her mocha. "What is it now?" Alto asked. He dearly hoped she wasn't going to launch into another round of complaint after she discovered that the pair of stilettos she really wanted to buy was out of stock. Sheryl observed her boyfriend for a while. Then she said, "You know, there is a saying to advice girls in order to secure a good marriage, she should choose a man who loves her more than she loves him. Does that mean I won't get a good marriage?"

The mere mention of marriage caused Alto to blush and stutter wordlessly at her. It was a good thing she brought up the topic. Sheryl Nome never tired at teasing Alto-hime. "Hey guys, what were you talking about?" Ranka asked as she plopped into the seat, Brera occupying the chair beside hers. Sheryl giggled and repeated her words. Ranka smiled brightly.

"Then I definitely would have a good marriage! Ne, onii-chan?"

Brera didn't know how to answer Ranka. They were still slow in the progress of their relationship which was known to only a select few, to be thinking of marriage now was too...radical. Ranka knew what he was thinking and laughed. "It was a joke, onii-chan. Even without marriage, I'm just as happy with you."

Brera smiled and nodded. Sheryl pouted and pretended that Alto wasn't listening as she said, "I'm not too sure about myself. Hime here is still...dense when it comes to things." "What do you mean, dense?! And I do l-like you more than you think! So don't worry about marriage!" Alto retorted, pink blooms on his cheeks.

"Mou, you blush too easily, Alto-hime," Sheryl teased.

"Stop calling me that! If anyone is a princess here, it's you with your high-and-mighty attitude," Alto huffed. Sheryl laughed. "I would love to agree with you, but I'm more than a mere princess, Alto. After all, I AM Sheryl Nome, newly promoted 'Goddess' of the Galaxy. I'm more troublesome than a princess can be."

Alto sighed and smiled. "I guess that's true. Are you done shopping?"

"Shopping, yes. Gossiping, not yet. Come here, Bree. I want to talk to you for a while...alone," she gave a certain pointed look to Alto which warned him dire consequences awaited if he tried to eavesdrop. Brera stood up and followed after her. "I'll be back soon, Ranka."

"Those two...They are close, aren't they?" Ranka mused, seeing Brera nod and Sheryl laughing once in a while at a distance. Alto sulked; he was still sore over that fact and he had no idea how Brera and Sheryl got so close.

"...I almost wish they weren't."

"Alto-kun!"

Sheryl smiled at Brera, a man who had her complete trust and friendship, her reliable best friend. "Strange, isn't it? When we were completely prepared for partings and goodbyes, it was beginnings that came to us instead."

"Yes...But I am happy now. Are you?" Brera asked.

"Of course I am. Being able to make fun of Alto every day is a privilege," Sheryl boasted and then laughed aloud. Brera smiled at her words. "...I still haven't thanked you, for setting my sister free with your song during the war."

"There's no need...She woke me up too. I was so prepared to die on stage. But thanks to her I am able to stand on stage again...And thanks to you, I was able to come this far. You supported me when I was emotionally exhausted and ready to give up again. I owe you two siblings."

"It's presumptuous of me to say this, but I believe our relationship is a bizarre one indeed," The blonde pointed out.

The songstress nodded. "Most definitely. It's the friendship of the strongest kind, Bree. Sparked by sorrow and bound by common traits...Well, I think I kept you long enough from Ranka-chan, she might get jealous."

"Ranka? No, I think Alto is more likely to get jealous first."

Sheryl giggled just by imagining a jealous Alto and didn't realize when she tripped and almost fell, but Brera caught her in the nick of time. "Please watch your step when you're laughing." Sheryl stared at Brera, and smirked.

"You know, Bree...If I met you before Alto, I might have fallen for you."

"Don't joke like that, Sher."

"Oh, so you could tell it was a joke?" Sheryl chuckled, not noticing she was still being held by Brera. Suddenly, someone wrenched Sheryl out of Brera's grasp, hugging her possessively while another had pulled Brera away, much to their surprise. Sheryl had only one question to ask.

"Alto...Who ran towards us first?"

"Ranka, but I was faster," Alto growled, looking suspiciously at Brera.

Sheryl did somewhat a victory smirk. "Told you so, Bree."

"What are you both talking about?" Ranka quipped, not wanting to let any attractive girl spend too much time with her brother, even if it was her good friend Sheryl. "...Who would get jealous first if we spent too much time together. I lost," Brera answered with a frown. He really did underestimate the depth of Ranka's feelings. He'd have to be careful not to make her jealous.

"So even the princess can get jealous, hm?" Sheryl poked Alto in his arm, grinning up at a flushing Alto. "I am not jealous! I'm just making sure my girlfriend isn't getting any frisky ideas with other guys!"

"Oh, this is why I say you're dense, Alto. I only get _frisky_ when you're around..." Sheryl whispered. She was amazed that Alto didn't faint outright. Alto gaped, trying to find the right words to say, but in the end he gave up. He completely lost this round. "Jyaa, we'll be going now," Ranka waved and left with Brera. Sheryl waved back and tugged at Alto's hand.

"Let us go home too."

"Yeah..."

Alto returned Sheryl's grasp firmly and together, they headed home. Contently, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Their happiness was only beginning.

_'Battle...Goddess...'_

"...Hm...?"

* * *

I just recently watched Macross Frontier, so forgive me if I got any of the characters OOC!! I just love AruSheri~~ ...I won't bash Ranka, but she's totally unfit for Alto. Mi no hodo shirazu ga... Anyway, the songs I used in this fic are ' Todokanai Ai to Shitterunoni Osaekirezuni Aishitsuzuketa' and 'Last Song' by Gackt! I felt that it won't be a Macross fic without a song~ The end of this one-shot is actually a prologue to a chaptered Macross Frontier fanfic I'll be posting up soon, of course, Sheryl-centric~


End file.
